The Spooky Birthday Party of DOOM!
by Jibaku-Chan
Summary: *rating for language* 6 authors. (Me, Cosmic Rhapsody, Amethyst Soul, Roku AKA Reve, Gazzy, and Banana Co.) 1 fanfic. The MarySueniverse will never be the same...
1. Jibaku-chan:A Lovely Night For It

AN: And so begins the frightening odessey. 8 people, picked to live in a house-no, wait, thats the Real World. This is the story of 6 people who chose to write a really psychotic fanfic about them being zapped into the Zimniverse and celebrating all of their birthdays at once. Its MarySue. Its weird. Its also alot of fun. And yea, the first chapter is jam-packed with Gorillaz...I was listening to it when i wrote it, mkay? You all should buy the CD. Augh, I rant. Oh, and big thanks to Reve-chan (Her stuff can be found under the name "Roku" on ff.net) who was kind enough to edit this thing for me. On with it!  
-  
  


> "I'm happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag..." I hopped around psychotically, much to the chagrin of the other people in the living room. Heedless to their wordless bitching, I finished out the chorus. "I'm useless, but not for long, the future is comin-ACK!"  
  
With an unceremonial thump amateur dancer met professional floor. I sat up, moaning quietly and rubbing my head. I don't mind telling you, I hit that sucker HARD. My sister smirked from the couch. "Watch it, Harmony, or your hand will get covered in purple dye."  
  
"Bite me," I spat back cheerily. I know my hair looks cool all purple, but my sister cant seem to resist those snide little comments. Normally Id toss my shoe at her, but I'm not in the mood for a fight. Its a special day after all. I picked up my spiked armband and reattached it, making a face at my sister. "Maybe if you danced to good music you wouldn't be such a spastic."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't spend all your time reading stupid comic books and watching kids cartoons you wouldn't be so..."  
  
"Stupid?" I cheerily supplied, then broke for the kitchen and a big spoonful of hot fudge. My aunt makes the BEST hot fudge I've ever tasted, and she's quite generous with it, god bless her.  
  
My sister eyed me disgustedly. "You know, there's a reason you don't fit in those vinyl pants you want so bad."  
  
"Kiss my well-fed and content ass. Its Jhonen's birthday, and damned if I'm not gonna celebrate!" The stereo's volume raised a little. I skipped around the CD, finally settling on 19/2000 as my "going to the computer" song. Some people don't understand my need for a soundtrack, but let me explain. My life revolves around 3 things-comics, animation, and my CD collection. Hell knows no fury like the person that impedes my possession of these things, as both my sister and numerous abused storeclerks have learned. To say I can be is volatile is an understatement, but hey, at least I have fun, right? Right. I sat down at the computer, spinning a few times in the swively chair before coming to a stop. (Goddamn, I love swively chairs!) "Hmm...Gorillaz or Dib for the desktop..."  
  
"What, gonna talk to your online friends?" my sister sneered.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." I don't like many people in real life. I find them abrasive and stupid, not to mention the fact that most of them don't like cartoons. Online, I have found many people who share my enthusiasms as well as my lack of enthusiasm for social events, and therefore I spend quite a bit of time on my computer. If I'm not chatting, I'm typing like a devil to complete my latest work of fanfiction. Invader Zim is my weapon of choice, and I do it all- songclips mainly, a couple one shots, mostly Dib/Zim. As a matter of fact, my biggest work of fanfiction (the one everyone seems to have read and have an opinion on) is a multi-chaptered epic IZ slash called "Weakness". I love the fact everyone emails me about it, even if they aren't so nice...if nothing else, its a lot of fun cause I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet, and even now it seems like I could be dealing it like crack to a select clientele. I'm not sure why everyone likes it so much, but I'm grateful as hell for the input...us fangirls have an odd sort of servitude to each other. I write a story, so Cozzie draws a picture, so Amethyst writes a story, so Reve writes a story, so Verdi draws a picture...its too much fun.  
  
I digress. I jumped online, hoping to see a few of my IZ buddies wandering about. I got an IM from Cozzie, one of the kawaii-est IZ fans I know-hell of an artist, too-and before i know it, I'm in a Jhonen Vasquez chatroom! Woot! I meet and greet a few people, fend off a few fic demands...I love this fandom. Everyone's insane.  
  
We get on the subject of birthdays, and I mention how cool it would be if we celebrated all of our birthdays with Dib and Zim- you know, Dib jumping out of the cake and all.  
  
Who knew wishes came true?  
-  
The Spooky Birthday Party of DOOM!  
Author 1:Jibaku-chan  
Chapter 1: A Fine Evening For It  
-  
Jhonen sat on a hill, away from the noise of his birthday party. It was a full moon, beautiful and strong enough to sektch by. He had a bottle of ink by his side and a pencil in his hand. All was well with the world.  
  
A lot of people had been complaining about Invader Zim, and how there weren't enough girls in it. Even the steadfast Gaz lovers wanted more-and he couldnt really blame them. At least one more girl, just to even out the cast....he had sketched out 5 rough female figures, and was now in the process of refining them-  
  
"GYAH!" A bright light zoomed towards him, out of the sky. "ALIENS! I KNEW IT!" He ran off.   
  
The light smacked into the ink bottle, knocking it over and pouring the contents on the figures. But instead of smearing them, it gave them eyes and mouths and hair and clothing...  
  
Eyes and mouths and hair and clothing that were eerily similar to those of the girls in the chatroom...  
-  
"Moodly, moodly, moo." I wash my face and give myself a glance in the mirror. Short purple hair, eerily big brown eyes, Z? shirt...my gosh, I'm a freak! And do I look the part or what? This thought fills me with inexplicable joy. All the cool people are freaks. Hell, look at Dib. Hell, look at JHONEN. I'm in good company.   
  
I give my hair one more once over (its starting to fade to magenta, argh) and go into my room. I contemplate doing a little fan art, but its already almost 5. I should really go to bed. I put on Farewell and Goodnight (making a mental note about a future Dib/Zim fic) and let James Iha's sweet voice lure me to slumber...  
-  
"Hey, she's waking up."  
  
"Bout time. You all are too quiet."   
  
"Mmm..."  
  
The voices, which I am already dimly aware of, get louder.  
  
"Is she who I think she is?"  
  
"It would make sense,everyone else is here."  
  
"Cool. Maybe we can get her to write us a songclip."  
  
Finally, I feel up to contributing to the conversation. "Guh." I feel like I've been hit by the mother of all hammer right between the eyes. Was I drinking last night? I don't remember drinking last night, but that's not the sort of thing you remember, is it?  
  
"Hey, you, what's wrong? You sick or something?" I glance over to see eyes nearly as dark as my own glaring at me. The "Knives Out!" shirt doesn't exactly inspire comfort either.   
  
I rub my head. If this is a bad dream, its certainly not a very amusing one. "I'm fuckin' peachy." I mutter.  
  
"Hey, come on. She just got here." Another girl with dark black hair and a spiffy pair of glasses comes and sits next to me. "Seriously, are you alright?"  
  
"I've got a headache fit to beat bollocks, but otherwise okay." I slowly stand and become aware of two other people- A girl with icy blue eyes and black hair studies me curiously. I wave at her. She quirks her lips in what I hope is a smile. Were standing, I am now aware, on a blacktop in front of a building. I cant make out the sign, I took out my contacts before I went to bed...but I'm wearing my clothes?!?  
  
"Alright, what the fuck is going on!" I glare over at the "Knives" girl, who seems to be the most talkative of the bunch. "I'm not accusing you of nothing, but I would really love to know who the fuck you are and what the fuck I'm doing here instead of my nice comfy bed. I have church tomorrow, goddamnit..."  
  
"Wow." The girl looked unimpressed. "You curse alot more then I would guess from your fics."  
  
"Read my Nny stuff sometime." I pause. "My...fics? You've read my IZ stuff?"  
  
She nods, then hold out her hand. "I'm Verdi. I'm assuming you're Jibaku-chan?"  
  
I blink, then shrug, shaking her hand. "Yes, yes I am." Then I pause. "Normally I wouldn't, but...what the hell. WHEEEE!!"  
  
"AUUGH!" She falls backwards under the power of my awesome glomp. She struggles to get away for a few second, then gives up and limply returns the embrace. I grin and let go. "Nice to meetcha! I love the shirt! Now then. What the hell is going on, Verdi-san?"  
  
"Wait, lemme introduce you around." She extended a hand to the girl with the spiff glasses. "This here's Gazzy."  
  
"Hey." I flash a peace sign. She grins, lazily waving two fingers back in salute.  
  
"This is Reve-" The girl with the ice-eyes glances in my direction.  
  
"Aiiieee! Reve-chan!" I run over and glomp her before she can react. "So good to see ya!"  
  
"Hi!" She blushes. I giggle. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Ditto, ditto, ditto." I hold her at arms length. "You're much cuter then you said you were-"  
  
"A-HEM."  
  
Two girls walked out of the building. One was short, with beaded odango and a huge grin on her face. Her t-shirt said "Dreamy", which I will probably choose to take literally, seeing as how she appears to be on the worlds biggest sugar rush.  
  
The other girl was tall, way taller then me, with longer brown hair and a really cool purple shirt. I wanted her boots. I wanted them bad. The expression on her face was confused, so naturally I did my best to make her feel welcome. I ran up and held out a hand to shake. "Jibaku-chan! I'm Jibaku-chan, I mean, not you...er, who are you anyw-ACK!"  


  
  
I was cut off by the girl standing next to her, who popped into my feild of vision. Her grin was that of a cheshire cat. It put me off a little to say the least. "Everyone in the chatroom ended up here! Its sooooo cool! All the good authors-speaking of which, when's the next chapter of Weakness gonna be ready? Are Dib and zim gnan get together for real, like, ever? Can I beta?-"  
  
"Woah." I held up a hand. "Im working on it, but I have so much Im doing right now...who are you, anyway?"   
  
  


>   
She just smiled wider, if such a thing was possible. "I'm Cozzie! Its so cool to meet you!"  
  
I laughed. This, somehow, is what I expected. I give her a brief squeeze around the shoulders. She shrinks back a little, which dosent suprise me much ither. I cant help it, Im a compulsive glomper. "Hi, sweetie, nice to meet you too. Wherever we are, I hope you brought your colored pencils..."  
  
The girl with the kickass boots smirked. "You still don't know where we are?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose. "Hey, don't be smug. I just got here, I think..."   
  
She flinched back. Another shy one, shimatta..."Oi, I didn't mean it. Who are you?"  
  
She just smiled a little. "I'm Amethyst Soul."  
  
"Augh!" I restrain myself from another glomp. Somehow, she doesn't seem the type that would exactly appreciate it. I settle on a handshake. "I loved Blacklight...well, you know that I guess, but...yeah." I slow into a goofy grin, which is good, because if I praised her any more the blush might kill her.   
  
"Thanks." She laughs a little. I seem to have this effect on people. "So...you don't know where we are, huh?"  
  
"Not a clue." I glance around. "Although, with all these spifftastic authors milling about, I suppose we could have been gathered by some dark force to write the ultimate MarySue fanfiction..."  
  
I laugh. Noone laughs with me. This worries me. Reve walks over and wordlessly takes my hand. I raise an eyebrow. "So soon?"  
  
Instead of rebuffing my sarcasm, she leads me towards the doors, and then points up.  
  
I blink. It cant say what I think it says. I don't think it says what I think it says. I blink again, harder and deliberately, in my best mirage dispelling manner, and its still there.   
  
It says "Skool."  
  
S-K-O-O-L.  
  
Well. I guess I've gone insane. Lovely night for it...  
  


  
  



	2. Cosmic Rhapsody: BdayDoom part 2

"What's this?" I said, crossing my arms over my narrow frame and narrowing my eyes. Usually, by now, everybody would be jumping up and down and screaming and calling out odd names. I had to refrain myself from running into the "S-K-O-O-L" if that what it really was...or maybe it was some evil, negetive force, that was here to destroy the world. How the hell should I know.  
  
I turned to everybody else, raising my eyebrows. They were just staring at "Skool" with eyes the size of saucers. I would too, if I didn't think it was some illusion.  
  
"HELLO! Cozzie! Have you realized yet that this is the IZ world?" Amethyst Soul waved her hands madly in front of my face, and I blinked.  
  
"No! It could be a trap!" I replied. Anyway, we just can't do it! The risk is too great."  
  
"A trap for what!?" Jibaku-san said, hands on her hips. "Besides. Weren't you JUST in there?! We should take advantadge of this situation." I can just see little horns appearing over her head, can't you?  
  
"Me and Amethyst-Soul sama were just going in when we heard all of you talking outside, and we went to find you guys." I replied.  
  
I thought about that. Maybe I could see Dib. Super-blush over my nose. I turned before anybody could see it. Ooops. There was Amethyst Soul, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Great idea! Let's go." I yelled, running back into the doors of the skool. Everybody else kind of looked at each other, sighed, and ran after me.  
--  
  
"Wow..." Verdi said, impressed. "This really is the Skool! Just like I pictured it!" she looked around. The green desks, Ms. Bitters desk, the cockroaches in the corners, and the horrible smell coming from the cafeteria were just the same as in the Invader Zim world. I wasn't sure about all of this, yet, though.  
  
"Everyone!! This is NOT fair!!" screamed Reve. "My Birthday is today, and I didn't get my party yet, or my cake, or my ice cream, or my presents, or my Invader Zim fan merchandise or my spooky doll!! I WANT STUFF!" she stamped her foot in protest.  
  
"No way!! Today is MY birthday." I said. "I'm turning fourteen."  
  
"Dude!" Gazzy said, dark eyes comtemplating behind her glasses. "This is so odd. My birthday is today, too!"  
  
"No way! But So's Mine!" Jibaku-chan and Amethyst Soul said.   
  
"Wait, you guys. This is impossible, we can'-" I started.  
  
Jibaku-chan had me by the neck, and she was shaking me back and forth. My eyes spun around dizzily.   
  
"This is like so cool! Maybe we're all long lost sister twins and we've been put into the IZ world and made to face our destiny!" she said dreamily.  
  
Verdi sweatdropped. "Um, you guys, I think...we're in trouble...." she whispers.   
Behind all of us, there were footsteps, getting closer, and closer. We all looked silently, wide-eyed at each other, not knowing what to do. I beelined for the windows and managed to go right through one as it melded for me to fit through. Everybody followed me and landed upon the grass outside or the skool. Reve stood on Jibaku-chan's shoulders and looked into the classroom with binoculars, the nifty kind that spies use, and tried to see who was in the room.  
  
"Oh! I think it's Ms. Bitters. But why is she at skool THIS late?!" she whispered, confused.  
  
"She's HERE TO KILL US ALL!!!" Amethyst Soul screamed like a madwoman.  
  
"Will you be QUIET?! She's gonna hear us!" Jibaku-chan threw a jellybean at Amethyst Soul.  
  
Jibaku-chan laughed in triumph as it hit Amethyst-Soul on the nose.   
  
"Hahahahahaha!! Stupid Human!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" cackled Reve.  
  
Amethyst-Soul falls to the ground and everybody rushes to the side as if she's dying. Gazzy removed the jelly bean from her face, and made sure that everything still worked the way it should (those damn jelly beans are the number one cause of death in the US, often from being put into places they shouldn't), and saved the day.   
  
"OH MY GAWD!! SHE'S DYING!!" Jibaku-chan screamed, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation. She attempted CPR but ended up stabbing Amethyst-Soul in the lip with a colored pencil. She shot up screaming in pain and started to run in circles around the cough. Reve jumped up and chased her around screaming as well. She then looked back towards Jibaku-chan.  
  
"This means war!" Amethyst-Soul snapped.  
  
"Bring it on!" growled Jibaku-chan.  
  
Gazzy put in some popcorn to microwave and added lots of extra butter. Reve, Me, and Gazzy sat down on the cough and made bets to see who would win.  
  
"I'll say it's Jibaku-chan." says Gazzy, grabbing a handful of popcorn, and cranking up the Doom Song Remix. Reve danced around in a cheerleading outfit and the others argued over who would win.  
  
"No, It's Amethyst-Soul-Sama." I say calmly, before grabbing a generous amount of popcorn.  
  
"Oi!! Gimme some more." says Gazzy as she pulls at the bowel.  
  
"NO! I want some popcorn." I snap, sitting in the middle.  
  
Everybody ignores me and fights over the popcorn until it runs out, when they realize they have dumped it upon the floor and a small rat has eaten it all.  
  
--  
Meanwhile, Jibaku-chan was pulling Amethyst-Soul's hair, who was tickling her ribs madly. They shrieked and squealed and screamed until the cows came home.  
  
"Oooooh! Cows!" Gazzy yelled, and pointed out the window.   
  
Yes, there were cows. There were lots and lots of cows. Lots and lots and lots and lots of cows. They were mooing and eating grass on the lawn.   
  
"Um, how did I bring COWS to the party?" Jibaku demanded.  
  
"You just did." I say cheerfully, grinning.   
  
Reve began to pet the cow. The cow didn't like Reve. The cow didn't like anybody. The cow turned out to be a huge ferocious bull with big blue horns and fire coming out of it's glowing nostrils.  
  
"Holy crap." Amethyst Soul says. She climbs a tree and hides.  
"I want a beer!" says the bull.  
  
"Okay!!" says Jibaku-chan and throws a beer at the bull knocking it unconsious.  
  
"YAY!!! We're saved!!" I yell and run around in circles, everybody giving me weird looks. Nobody's realized how far we've travled though...and pretty soon, we realize that we're in a VERY familier neighborhood...  
  



	3. Cosmic Rhapsody: BdayDoom part 2

"What's this?" I said, crossing my arms over my narrow frame and narrowing my eyes. Usually, by now, everybody would be jumping up and down and screaming and calling out odd names. I had to refrain myself from running into the "S-K-O-O-L" if that what it really was...or maybe it was some evil, negetive force, that was here to destroy the world. How the hell should I know.  
  
I turned to everybody else, raising my eyebrows. They were just staring at "Skool" with eyes the size of saucers. I would too, if I didn't think it was some illusion.  
  
"HELLO! Cozzie! Have you realized yet that this is the IZ world?" Amethyst Soul waved her hands madly in front of my face, and I blinked.  
  
"No! It could be a trap!" I replied. Anyway, we just can't do it! The risk is too great."  
  
"A trap for what!?" Jibaku-san said, hands on her hips. "Besides. Weren't you JUST in there?! We should take advantadge of this situation." I can just see little horns appearing over her head, can't you?  
  
"Me and Amethyst-Soul sama were just going in when we heard all of you talking outside, and we went to find you guys." I replied.  
  
I thought about that. Maybe I could see Dib. Super-blush over my nose. I turned before anybody could see it. Ooops. There was Amethyst Soul, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Great idea! Let's go." I yelled, running back into the doors of the skool. Everybody else kind of looked at each other, sighed, and ran after me.  
--  
  
"Wow..." Verdi said, impressed. "This really is the Skool! Just like I pictured it!" she looked around. The green desks, Ms. Bitters desk, the cockroaches in the corners, and the horrible smell coming from the cafeteria were just the same as in the Invader Zim world. I wasn't sure about all of this, yet, though.  
  
"Everyone!! This is NOT fair!!" screamed Reve. "My Birthday is today, and I didn't get my party yet, or my cake, or my ice cream, or my presents, or my Invader Zim fan merchandise or my spooky doll!! I WANT STUFF!" she stamped her foot in protest.  
  
"No way!! Today is MY birthday." I said. "I'm turning fourteen."  
  
"Dude!" Gazzy said, dark eyes comtemplating behind her glasses. "This is so odd. My birthday is today, too!"  
  
"No way! But So's Mine!" Jibaku-chan and Amethyst Soul said.   
  
"Wait, you guys. This is impossible, we can'-" I started.  
  
Jibaku-chan had me by the neck, and she was shaking me back and forth. My eyes spun around dizzily.   
  
"This is like so cool! Maybe we're all long lost sister twins and we've been put into the IZ world and made to face our destiny!" she said dreamily.  
  
Verdi sweatdropped. "Um, you guys, I think...we're in trouble...." she whispers.   
Behind all of us, there were footsteps, getting closer, and closer. We all looked silently, wide-eyed at each other, not knowing what to do. I beelined for the windows and managed to go right through one as it melded for me to fit through. Everybody followed me and landed upon the grass outside or the skool. Reve stood on Jibaku-chan's shoulders and looked into the classroom with binoculars, the nifty kind that spies use, and tried to see who was in the room.  
  
"Oh! I think it's Ms. Bitters. But why is she at skool THIS late?!" she whispered, confused.  
  
"She's HERE TO KILL US ALL!!!" Amethyst Soul screamed like a madwoman.  
  
"Will you be QUIET?! She's gonna hear us!" Jibaku-chan threw a jellybean at Amethyst Soul.  
  
Jibaku-chan laughed in triumph as it hit Amethyst-Soul on the nose.   
  
"Hahahahahaha!! Stupid Human!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" cackled Reve.  
  
Amethyst-Soul falls to the ground and everybody rushes to the side as if she's dying. Gazzy removed the jelly bean from her face, and made sure that everything still worked the way it should (those damn jelly beans are the number one cause of death in the US, often from being put into places they shouldn't), and saved the day.   
  
"OH MY GAWD!! SHE'S DYING!!" Jibaku-chan screamed, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation. She attempted CPR but ended up stabbing Amethyst-Soul in the lip with a colored pencil. She shot up screaming in pain and started to run in circles around the cough. Reve jumped up and chased her around screaming as well. She then looked back towards Jibaku-chan.  
  
"This means war!" Amethyst-Soul snapped.  
  
"Bring it on!" growled Jibaku-chan.  
  
Gazzy put in some popcorn to microwave and added lots of extra butter. Reve, Me, and Gazzy sat down on the cough and made bets to see who would win.  
  
"I'll say it's Jibaku-chan." says Gazzy, grabbing a handful of popcorn, and cranking up the Doom Song Remix. Reve danced around in a cheerleading outfit and the others argued over who would win.  
  
"No, It's Amethyst-Soul-Sama." I say calmly, before grabbing a generous amount of popcorn.  
  
"Oi!! Gimme some more." says Gazzy as she pulls at the bowel.  
  
"NO! I want some popcorn." I snap, sitting in the middle.  
  
Everybody ignores me and fights over the popcorn until it runs out, when they realize they have dumped it upon the floor and a small rat has eaten it all.  
  
--  
Meanwhile, Jibaku-chan was pulling Amethyst-Soul's hair, who was tickling her ribs madly. They shrieked and squealed and screamed until the cows came home.  
  
"Oooooh! Cows!" Gazzy yelled, and pointed out the window.   
  
Yes, there were cows. There were lots and lots of cows. Lots and lots and lots and lots of cows. They were mooing and eating grass on the lawn.   
  
"Um, how did I bring COWS to the party?" Jibaku demanded.  
  
"You just did." I say cheerfully, grinning.   
  
Reve began to pet the cow. The cow didn't like Reve. The cow didn't like anybody. The cow turned out to be a huge ferocious bull with big blue horns and fire coming out of it's glowing nostrils.  
  
"Holy crap." Amethyst Soul says. She climbs a tree and hides.  
"I want a beer!" says the bull.  
  
"Okay!!" says Jibaku-chan and throws a beer at the bull knocking it unconsious.  
  
"YAY!!! We're saved!!" I yell and run around in circles, everybody giving me weird looks. Nobody's realized how far we've travled though...and pretty soon, we realize that we're in a VERY familier neighborhood...  
  



End file.
